cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2010 map
Top See also: basic city list, detailed city list, 2010 graphics. 4/20 events are not included. Africa Return to top. #Durban, South Africa #George, South Africa #Johannesburg, South Africa #Pretoria, South Africa Asia ''Return to top. #Cebu City, Philippines #Istanbul, Turkey #Jakarta, Indonesia #Jerusalem, Israel #Kathmandu, Nepal #Manila, Philippines #Moscow, Russia #Netanya, Israel #Osaka, Japan #Phnom Penh, Cambodia #Sapporo, Japan #Tokyo, Japan Russia ''Return to top. 'Russia' is in both 'Asia' and 'Europe.' #Chelyabinsk, Russia Europe ''Return to top. '' #Aberdeen, Scotland, UK #Alicante, Spain #Amsterdam, Netherlands #Athens, Greece #Aurillac, France #Bangor, Wales, UK #Barcelona, Spain #Basel, Switzerland #Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK #Berlin, Germany #Bern, Switzerland #Bilbao, Spain #Birmingham, England, UK #Braga, Portugal #Brighton, England, UK #Bristol, England, UK #Brussels, Belgium #Budapest, Hungary #Cadiz, Spain #Cardiff, Wales, UK #Chisinau, Moldova #Coimbra, Portugal #Constanta, Romania #Copenhagen, Denmark #Cork, Ireland #Dublin, Ireland #Dnipropetrovsk, Ukraine #Frankfurt, Germany #Glasgow, Scotland, UK #Helsinki, Finland #Jyvaskyla, Finland #Kamianets-Podilskyi, Ukraine #Kiev, Ukraine #La Laguna, Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain #Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Canary Islands, Spain #Leicester, England, UK #Leon, Spain #Lisbon, Portugal #London, England, UK #Lyon, France #Madrid, Spain #Manchester, England, UK #Nicosia-Lefkosia, Cyprus #Nottingham, England, UK #Odessa, Ukraine #Oslo, Norway #Oulu, Finland #Paris, France #Porto, Portugal #Potsdam, Germany #Prague, Czech Republic #Rome, Italy #Rostock, Germany #Seville, Spain #Simferopol, Ukraine #Southampton, England, UK #Stavanger, Norway #Stuttgart, Germany #Tampere, Finland #Ternopil, Ukraine #Thessaloniki, Greece #Turku, Finland #Vienna, Austria #Vigo, Spain #Vilnius, Lithuania #Vitoria-Gasteiz, Euskal Herria, Spain #Warsaw, Poland #Weymouth, England, UK #Zaragoza, Spain Oceania ''Return to top. #Auckland, New Zealand #Christchurch, New Zealand #Dunedin, New Zealand #Hamilton, New Zealand #Napier, New Zealand #New Plymouth, New Zealand #Nimbin, New South Wales, Australia #Wellington, New Zealand Latin America ''Return to top. '' #Bariloche, Argentina #Belo Horizonte, Minas Gerais, Brazil #Brasilia, Brazil #Buenos Aires, Argentina #Cali, Colombia #Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina #Cordoba, Argentina #Florianopolis, Brazil #Fortaleza, Brazil #Georgetown, Guyana #Joao Pessoa, Brazil #La Plata, Argentina #Lima, Peru #Mar del Plata, Argentina #Medellin, Colombia #Mendoza, Argentina #Merida, Mexico #Mexico City, Mexico #Montevideo, Uruguay #Neuquen, Argentina #Parana, Argentina #Porto Alegre, Brazil #Recife, Pernambuco, Brazil #Rio Cuarto, Argentina #Rio de Janeiro, Brazil #Rio Grande, Argentina #Rosario, Argentina #Salta, Argentina #Salvador, Brazil #San Miguel de Tucuman, Argentina #Santa Fe, Argentina #Santiago, Chile #Sao Paulo, Brazil #Trelew, Argentina #Ushuaia, Argentina #Valencia, Venezuela #Venado Tuerto, Argentina #Vitoria, Espirito Santo, Brazil Nearby islands ''Return to top. '' #Bermuda #Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago #San Juan, Puerto Rico Northern America ''Return to top. -- See Northern America. Canada Return to top. #Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada #Calgary, Alberta, Canada #Edmonton, Alberta, Canada #Fort Erie, Ontario, Canada #Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada #Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada #Medicine Hat, Alberta, Canada #Montreal, Quebec, Canada #Nelson, British Columbia, Canada #Ottawa, Ontario, Canada #Penticton, British Columbia, Canada #Prince George, British Columbia, Canada #Red Deer, Alberta, Canada #Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada #Sarnia, Ontario, Canada #Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada #Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada #Toronto, Ontario, Canada #Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada United States ''Return to top. #Albany, New York, USA #Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA #Alva, Oklahoma, USA #Anchorage, Alaska, USA #Arcadia, Florida, USA #Atlanta, Georgia, USA #Austin, Texas, USA #Bakersfield, California, USA #Bellingham, Washington, USA #Belmar, New Jersey, USA #Benton Harbor, Michigan, USA #Binghamton, New York, USA #Birmingham, Alabama, USA #Boise, Idaho, USA #Boston, Massachusetts, USA #Boulder, Colorado, USA #Bozeman, Montana, USA #Bridgeton, New Jersey, USA #Buffalo, New York, USA #Bullhead City, Arizona, USA #Camp Hill, Pennsylvania, USA #Carbondale, Illinois, USA #Champaign-Urbana, Illinois, USA #Charleston, South Carolina, USA #Charleston, West Virginia, USA #Charlotte, North Carolina, USA #Charlottesville, Virginia, USA #Chicago, Illinois, USA #Chico, California, USA #Cincinnati, Ohio, USA #Clemson, South Carolina, USA #Cleveland, Ohio, USA #Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA #Columbia Falls, Montana, USA #Columbia, Missouri, USA #Columbus, Ohio, USA #Concord, North Carolina, USA #Corpus Christi, Texas, USA #Corvallis, Oregon, USA #Dallas, Texas, USA #Denver, Colorado, USA #Des Moines, Iowa, USA #Detroit, Michigan, USA #Dinuba, California, USA #Dover, Delaware, USA #Duluth, Minnesota, USA #Elkins, West Virginia, USA #Enid, Oklahoma, USA #Eugene, Oregon, USA #Fayetteville, Arkansas, USA #Flagstaff, Arizona, USA #Flint, Michigan, USA #Fontana, California, USA #Fort Bragg, California, USA #Fort Collins, Colorado, USA #Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA #Fort Myers, Florida, USA #Fresno, California, USA #Gainesville, Florida, USA #Garberville, California, USA #Grand Forks, North Dakota, USA #Grand Junction, Colorado, USA #Grand Rapids, Michigan, USA #Great Falls, Montana, USA #Green Bay, Wisconsin, USA #Greenville, North Carolina, USA #Hachita, New Mexico, USA #Hammond, Indiana, USA #Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, USA #Hartford, Connecticut, USA #Helena, Montana, USA #Hilo, Hawaii, USA #Holland, Michigan, USA #Homer, Alaska, USA #Independence, Iowa, USA #Indianapolis, Indiana, USA #Jacksonville, Florida, USA #Kalamazoo, Michigan, USA #Kansas City, Missouri, USA #Kokomo, Indiana, USA #Lake Isabella, California, USA #Lansing, Michigan, USA #Las Vegas, Nevada, USA #Lawton, Oklahoma, USA #Lexington, Kentucky, USA #Little Rock, Arkansas, USA #Lincoln, Nebraska, USA #Longview, Washington, USA #Los Angeles, California, USA #Madison, Wisconsin, USA #McAllen, Texas, USA #Medford, Oregon, USA #Memphis, Tennessee, USA #Miami, Florida, USA #Miamitown, Ohio, USA #Midland, Texas, USA #Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA #Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA #Missoula, Montana, USA #Monterey, California, USA #Montpelier, Vermont, USA #Montrose, Colorado, USA #Moscow, Idaho, USA #Mt. Pleasant, Michigan, USA #Nashville, Tennessee, USA #New Brunswick, New Jersey, USA #New Orleans, Louisiana, USA #New York City, New York, USA #Newark, Delaware, USA #Ogden, Utah, USA #Olympia, Washington, USA #Omaha, Nebraska, USA #Orange, Texas, USA #Orlando, Florida, USA #Paducah, Kentucky, USA #Paia, Hawaii, USA #Palm Springs, California, USA #Parker, Arizona, USA #Pasadena, California, USA #Peoria, Illinois, USA #Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA #Phoenix, Arizona, USA #Pineville, North Carolina, USA #Pittsburg, Kansas, USA #Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA #Portland, Maine, USA #Portland, Oregon, USA #Pueblo, Colorado, USA #Quincy, Illinois, USA #Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina, USA #Redding, California, USA #Rice Lake, Wisconsin, USA #Richmond, Virginia, USA #Riverside, California, USA #Rye Brook, New York, USA #Sacramento, California, USA #Salem, Oregon, USA #Salt Lake City, Utah, USA #San Diego, California, USA #San Francisco, California, USA #Santa Barbara, California, USA #Sarasota, Florida, USA #Savannah, Georgia, USA #Seattle, Washington, USA #Sioux Falls, South Dakota, USA #South Bend, Indiana, USA #Spokane Valley, Washington, USA #Spokane, Washington, USA #Springfield, Illinois, USA #St. Louis, Missouri, USA #St. Petersburg, Florida, USA #Steamboat Springs, Colorado, USA #Susanville, California, USA #Tacoma, Washington, USA #Tampa, Florida, USA #Taos, New Mexico, USA #Toledo, Ohio, USA #Topeka, Kansas, USA #Traverse City, Michigan, USA #Tulsa, Oklahoma, USA #Ukiah, California, USA #Uniontown, Pennsylvania, USA #Vero Beach, Florida, USA #Virginia Beach, Virginia, USA #Visalia, California, USA #Waco, Texas, USA #Warwick, New York, USA #Washington, District of Columbia, USA #Wichita, Kansas, USA #Wilmington, Delaware, USA #Wilmington, North Carolina, USA #Woodstock, New York, USA #Worland, Wyoming, USA #Yakima, Washington, USA Categories ''Return to top. Category:2010 Global Marijuana March Category:Global Marijuana March maps